Outrealm: Earth
by Dr. VideoGame
Summary: Chrom and the Shepherds pick an Outrealm at random and end up in New York. All the while, Morgan and friends end up lost in New-York. Divided into two parts. Modern-Day AU.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Hey Robin, What's that you've got?" A half-dazed Chrom asked!

"It's a book I've discovered entitled "The Rules of Travelling to Outrealms and its Many Risks"

**The Rules of Travelling to Outrealms and its Many Risks**

In every world there is one of everyone. They may not look the same, talk the same or have the same interests, but one key quality of yours can be found in them and vice versa. They might be a trait, a mark, a hair colour, whatever, but you and they are one in the same. If you ever come across your double by chance, the similarities will be visible to the naked eye. They will look to you as you look to them, a perfect mirror match.

However, meeting your double is not without its drawbacks. Your mere presence can cause extreme reactions of anxiety and fear in the presence of your double. So, in order to prevent such anxiety, some ground rules shall followed.

If you encounter your double, do not engage in conversation unless necessary.

If your double knows already of your presence, run!

Do not attempt to look like your double, it reverses the effects of mirror match.

Find a way to distinguish yourself from your double, in case one's sanity is compromised.

If you already have doubles in your world (i.e. Twins, Cousins, Anna) find a way to differentiate your double from your doubles double.

With these rules, you shall be able to survive in the outrealms, at least in regards to your double, Just remember, double the people means double the trouble!

As Chrom and the Shepherds entered the Outrealms, they were overwhelmed by the number of choices. By complete and total random, their choice was Outrealm Number 3249: Modern Day New York…

**/Author's Note/ And there's your exposition for the day. More story is on the way. I don't want to spoil anything, but expect NYCC, The Nintendo World Store, I Heart New York T-Shirts, some people named Laura and Matthew and much more! Sorry for all the exposition, a long chapter will be up shortly. As for Stimulation, More on the way. It's been a busy 2 months to say the very least!**


	2. Outrealm: Earth Chapter 1

**Day 1**

As Chrom, Lucina, Robin, Anna and Frederick exited the Outrealm Gate they found themselves in the middle of the lively Times Square. Looking at each other with worried glances, their inner thoughts were soon interrupted by a tourist.

"Hey, awesome Cosplay guys! Can I take a picture?" The tourist eagerly asked.

"I guess?!" Chrom puzzlingly replied

As the tourist took his picture, the flash immediately startled the shepherds/

"What kind of tome is that?!" Robin alarmingly asked!

"Wow, you guys are probably the best costumed characters I have seen in Times Square. I'd almost say you were the real thing! Here…"

The tourist held out his hand and offered a ten-dollar bill to each member

"You have my gratitude sir, but I need to ask you, what is this green piece of paper?" Lucina asked

"Wow, you guys are good. I guess where you come from Bullions and Gold are all the rage!"

"Precisely" Frederick interrupted

"Well, in America, we're all about the green, not the gold!" The Tourist replied, before leaving our group!

"Chrom, Lucina, all of you, I have a tactic we should use." Robin announced

Robin's tactic consisted of posing with eager Nintendo fans, in exchange for the green. By two hours, they had earned a good four thousand dollars collectively. To celebrate, they collectively decided to go to the tavern for some bear meat and mead, but since options were scare, they decided upon McDonald's. Their etiquette in a fast food environment, needed improvement to say the least.

"You need to, like drop all swords at the door." The cashier immediately stated upon the Shepherd's arrival.

"Ugh! You're kidding! I've carried the Falchion all day, and I'm not trusting it in the hands of these people." Chrom stated

"Um, like, what was that! You have no authority over me!"

"Actually, I do! I'm the Exalt of my land, the highest honour I can hold." Chrom Replied

"I'm sorry, like, I don't know what world you come from, but, like America is a free country. We haven't had a king or whatever an Exalt is, in like forever."

"YOU SHALL PAY RESPECT TO THE EXALT" Frederick screamed back at the cashier.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" The Manager shrieked.

"I'm sorry sir, we'd best be going" Robin replied.

After a disaster of a first meal, the group had to trust Anna in negotiating a price for their lodgings. Little did they know, an Inn in New York is very unlike an Inn back home!

"I'd like a room please!" Anna asked the front desk.

"Sure thing darling, how many rooms?!"

"Well, I was looking for something that could house five!?"

"Ok, that'll be Seven Hundred Dollars"

"Fair Enough" Anna replied

**Anna got a Room Key!**

The next forty-five minutes consisted of trying to use the room key until an employee helped do it for them. However, the biggest shock of the night, happened upon entry.

"What a charming room!" Lucina happily stated!

"Yes, indeed it is! But what is that over there" Plat stated while pointing to a wooden box with a glass screen.

The Shepherds had no idea what the T.V. was. It looked different from the screens all across Times Square. This one came with a remote that could be used to control this box and choose which program the user would like to watch. After randomly browsing through the channels, they came across one that intrigued them the most. This channel was nothing special, but its advertisement was.

"**COME ON DOWN TO THE NINTENDO WORLD STORE!"**

"**DO YOU LIKE SUPER SMASH BROTHERS?! WELL DO YA?! THEN COME ON DOWN FOR A PLAYABLE DEMO OF THE 3DS VERSION! WE'VE GOT MARIO, LINK, KIRBY, SAMUS, YOU NAME IT. WE'VE EVEN GOT NEWCOMERS ROBIN AND LUCINA, PLAYABLE ON THE FLOOR! SO COME ON DOWN TO THE NINTENDO WORLD STORE!"**

The Whole gang sat in awe as they saw Lucina and Robin on the screen. More confused in this situation were Lucina and Robin themselves. They just sat in awe confused and intrigued at what they just saw. Chrom finally broke the silence though even he stumbled to find the words to say. Ultimately, the group decided it would be in everyone's best interests to get some rest, and prepare for a big day tomorrow. For tomorrow, they had to visit the Nintendo World Store!

**End of Chapter I**

**Autosaving**

**World Map Has Been Updated!**

**/Author's Note/ First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who chose to favorite, Followed and Reviewed, I'd like to thank for the recommending the Smash Brothers trailer as it helped me find a way to connect the Nintendo World Store to the story. In the next few chapters, a lot will be happening, I don't want to spoil, but expect something involving the Einherjar to at least some level. Anyhow, How did you enjoy the first chapter?! Please Review so I can learn from any early mistakes and help fix them in the later chapters. Also, be ready for longer chapters, I am still testing the waters. As for chapters themselves, the number will vary dependent on whether you like the direction the story is going in. Goodbye my friends, this is ending the sentence.**


	3. Outrealm: Earth Chapter 2

**Day 2**

After a good night's rest, The Shepherds immediately headed down to 10 Rockefeller Plaza ready to fight. Emphasis on the word headed, as they got lost multiple times along the way. Even the master of Maps Robin himself couldn't help lead the group down there without extreme difficulty. His wife Lucina did the very best to support him, but the trip was lengthy.

However, at long last, they finally made it to their destination. They opened the doors ready to fight but were entranced by all the options. Lucina and Robin went in to line to try this new Smash fad while Chrom took the group on a shopping spree.

"Well, I'm going play as myself, I suggest you do the same Robin!" Lucina playfully told Robin.

As Lucina and Robin battled in Smash, Chrom decided without their advice to impulsively buy the Fire Emblem Awakening 3DS bundle. This decision did not go over well with Robin to say the least!

"YOU BOUGHT WHAT?!" Robin shrieked at Chrom.

"It's just a little token, not too much!" Chrom replied.

"You know we're strapped for funds Chrom! Why would you buy this?!" Robin countered.

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE NOT OUR DAMN BOOKKEEPER ROBIN!" Chrom impatiently yelled

"Everybody, break it up. Why do I always have to be the voice of reason?!" Frederick Stated

"Quite the voice of reason. I'm surprised he didn't start yelling at the clerk!" Anna whispered to Lucina

"I'm sorry, what was that?!" Frederick asked

"Nothing!" Anna replied

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Frederick screamed.

The whole group immediately began to argue causing a disturbance. Ultimately, they ended up evicted from the store by two security guards and only then did they reconcile. Apologies were made and all was right, but the big issue would be finding a way to gain their lost funds.

"We could sell the Einherjar!" Anna Suggested

"We could sell everyone's stuff except mine!" Frederick stated

However, the perfect idea made the group go silent.

"How about we sell our bullions!" Robin suggested.

Everyone agreed upon this idea and suggested they go to the cash for gold store. Thankfully, one was just around the corner but many surprises awaited upon entry.

"Hello welcome to my… Hey, you're the trending Fire Emblem cosplayers!" The store owner stated.

"Um, what?!" Chrom asked.

The store owner held out his iPhone and put on today's biggest trending video. The video showed the conflict in the Nintendo World Store. The Shepherds faces immediately turned red, especially when they looked at the statistics:

**Crazy Fire Emblem Cosplayers Freak-out**

**Views: 50, 000**

**Likes: 2300**

**Dislikes: 156**

Robin finally broke the silence stating:

"Yes, that is unfortunately us. But you seem to offer a service we need. Please sir, just tell us the value of these bullions."

"These are worth about Fifteen Thousand Dollars!" The owner replied

"Very Well" Lucina added

**10 (Bullion) Removed**

**$ 15 000 Added**

To end this embarrassing day, the Shepherds rented a room again and turned on the T.V. to soothe their souls. However, today's newscast was a rather intriguing one.

**Crazy Cosplayers disturb the crowd**

**Police have issued an arrest warrant for this group of cosplayers who were found under the disguise of characters from the popular video game Fire Emblem Awakening. Should you come across these people, you are expected to report them immediately. The reward will be large.**

The Shepherds sat in complete awe as they saw this newscast. They had to change out of their clothes, and fast. The solution was not optimal, but provided an immediate fix. The shepherds walked down to the local convenience store and hoped the owner was unaware of their current predicament. Thankfully, he was, but they still had to remain quick to avoid suspicion. Their solace was found in a pile of I Heart New York t-shirts. They immediately bought these and put them on to avoid suspicion. Lucina put on her mask and Robin his hood and they Shepherds went to the nearest hotel and rented another room as the last hotel was familiar of their presence. Renting two hotels in one night was not ideal, but a necessary solution.

After they entered the hotel room, Chrom finally decided to unbox the 3DS bundle. He plugged it in and inserted the cartridge. After going to create a save file, Chrom called Robin to his side.

"Check you out!"

"Wow, I guess it is me" Robin replied

Chrom immediately began to mess with Robin's voice, gender and facial features often calling an unamused Robin to witness his latest creation. Finally Robin grew tired and stated:

"Just start the damn game!"

Upon start-up, Robin was shocked to see Validar on the screen.

"Chrom, this was our next battle. How is this possible?!"

"I don't know Robin!" Chrom replied.

Finally, an idea dawned upon Robin.

"We could use this for tactics!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**End of Chapter 2**

**Autosaving**

**World Map Has Been Updated!**

**/Author's Note/ First of all, I wanted to thank you for all the support you have given over the past day and a half. I greatly appreciate it! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I hope this third chapter delivered. It seems people liked the conflict at the McDonald's in the last chapter so I tried to build upon it with the public freak-out at the Nintendo world store. In the next few chapters expect to see the doubles, the 3DS and as predicted, the marriage between Robin and Lucina. Please review as I read each one and appreciate all feedback! Next chapter will involve the Statue of Liberty, Lucina's double, the warrant and the now infamous trending video. For now however this is ending the sentence.**


	4. Outrealm: Earth Chapter 3

**Day III**

As the sun rose to begin a new day, The Shepherds awoke from their slumber. The morning was so nice they almost forgot the events of last night, almost. First came the fun part of the morning, the dying of their hair. None liked to give up their colour, but their rainbow hair would show themselves from miles away. This morning was full of sorrow and regret, but one idea lifted everyone's spirits. Robin had taken another glance at his map of New York and discovered a little known piece of artwork called the Statue of Liberty.

"It says here that this is an important piece of art history. Let's clear our minds and see it. Besides, these outrealmers wouldn't appreciate art if they have a T.V. right in front of them!"

Was Robin ever wrong! After taking the ferry across to Liberty Island, the Shepherds were shocked to find a swarm of tourists all taking photos of the iconcic statue.

"Damn it Robin, I thought this was a less-than public event!" Chrom angrily whispered.

Within seconds of his whisper, a little boy tugged at his mother's shoulders

"Mom, it's the crazy cosplay guy! I'd know that voice from anywhere."

All eyes immediately turned to The Shepherds, including those of the security guards. Within seconds, Lucina climbed to the edge of the boat.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Robin asked!

"Drastic times call for drastic measures!" Lucina replied and jumped into the water.

"If you can't beat them, joining them!" Anna added, also deciding to jump into the water.

Immediately, the security guards saw the events and yelled:

"WE HAVE A WARRANT FOR YOUR ARREST! WE SUGGEST YOU COME QUIETLY!"

As you know however, the Shepherds are anything but quite. Within seconds Robin and Chrom jumped into the water with Frederick following shortly afterwards. They caught up with the group and collectively swam to the shores of Liberty Island. Within seconds, they were helped up by a tourist. However, much like The Shepherds, this visitor was far from regular.

"Her left eye, look at her left eye!" Lucina yelled surprised.

Upon closer examination of this tourist's left eye, a mark of Naga was clearly visible.

"Uh yes, it seems you've found the mark of Naga! I'll explain shortly Lucina, but in the meantime, it would be in all our best interests to get out of here!

The mysterious tourist was more observant than any of the Shepherds as she immediately noticed the guards coming in from each side. Thankfully, she had her trusty motor boat conveniently nearby.

All The Shepherds hopped onto this tiny motorboat which lead to a very comedic trip. The Shepherds tumbled like Jenga blocks as the currents shifted, but bigger thoughts were on each of their minds. But little did they know, the answers would be there shortly.

As the Shepherds arrived at the Tourist's hotel room, she revealed to them once and for all.

"Hello Shepherds, you may not know me but I know you! My name is Laura and if you haven't gathered from my eye and my voice, Lucina and I are doubles!"

"I read about that! DON'T TALK TO HER! RUN!" Robin added

"Woah, hold up! You have no reason to fear me! I once stumbled upon your world years ago. However, the time was different, it was dystopian! I don't know if you remember me Lucina, but I was there!" Laura added.

"I'm sorry Laura, no. I guess the amnesia of my daughter Morgan and Robin, my husband has worn off on me!"

"Well, have you played Fire Emblem: Awakening!? I was the one who told the writers your story all from merging my mind partly with Lucina!"

Immediately, a thought dawned on Robin that hadn't before:

"Our 3DS!"

Robin immediately turned out his pocket to see if the 3DS had survived the jump into the water. By some miracle of Naga, it had!

"Nice 3DS, you've got there! Mind if I show it to my friends?" Laura asked

"What types of 'friends' do you have?" Frederick countered

"Let's meet them!"

Laura directed the Shepherds down the hallway to a conference room. Upon opening the doors, the Shepherds met Laura's special friends.

"Shepherds, I'd like you to meet Matthew, Brandon, Karen and Kyle!"

"Look at Matthew's arm, he has the mark of Naga!" Chrom whispered to Robin.

"What about Karen? she's counting her dollars like coins!" Anna added

"That Kyle, he sounds just like me!" Frederick stated.

Robin was too busy looking at the hand of Brandon. He clearly had the mark of Grima in the same spot that he had. Words struggled to escape from Robin's mouth but he finally found the courage to say:

"I read 'The Rules of Travelling to Outrealms and its Many Risks' and I don't have a good feeling about this!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**End of Chapter 3**

**Autosaving**

**World Map Has Been Updated!**

**/Author's Note/ The stakes have definitely been raised. First of all, thank you once again for your favorites, follows and reviews, I greatly appreciate them! As for this chapter, I finally wanted to tie the prologue into the story itself. This chapter has already introduced the doubles and more surprises with them await. Also, did you recognize the names of the doubles? They share the same names as the voice actors and actresses for the main cast of this story, but they will be in first name only. Laura is different from Laura Bailey, etc. but I wanted to pay tribute to the hard working voice actors and actresses who help bring these games to a whole new level.**** In the meantime however, I'm and I hope to see you at the next chapter!**


	5. Outrealm: Earth Chapter 4

**Day IV**

**6:30 AM**

The past three days have been the most difficult for The Shepherds. They've been in many quarrels, been a trending meme and are being tracked by the NYPD. These events were certainly hardships for everyone, but it affected Frederick the most. Frederick, coming from a life of playing by the government rules found it very hard to adjust to the life of a fugitive. To get some fresh air and clear is mind, he did what he always does, walks. He walked down every avenue, boulevard and street he could and just reflected on his current predicament. But his solace was immediately interrupted.

"He's one of the cosplayers!" A police officer boomed in!

**Player Phase**

**Frederick moved ahead 5 spaces.**

**Enemy Phase**

**Police Officer moved ahead 6 spaces.**

**Police Officer attacks Frederick using Handcuff**

**59 Damage**

"UGH. Why does it have to end like this?" Frederick stated

"Shut up! It's not as if you're dying!" A Police officer added

As the police officer loaded Frederick into the back of his car, The remaining Shepherds had just awoken from their slumber.

"Where's Frederick?" Chrom asked

No one seemed to know of his place, except Laura.

"Shepherds, you might want to come in and see this!" Laura yelled

The Shepherds were uneasy after viewing the following telecast.

**9 AM NEWS UPDATE**

"**The police have arrested a member of the angry cosplayers of Nintendo World Store. This member is supposedly known as 'Frederick' but the police are unsure of his true identity. If this is a trend, we can expect to see the remaining cosplayers behind bars shortly."**

"God's damn them!" Chrom added

"What are we to do?" Lucina asked

"Fear not, I have a plan!" Laura added

Laura's plan was farfetched, but was the best of all possible ideas. Her plan consisted of Robin, Lucina and her attempting to break into the NYPD offices and freeing Frederick. The remaining Shepherds would stay with their respective doubles and bluff if interrogated by the police. However, the group had to wait until nightfall to properly set the mood.

**Ten Hours Later…**

"I have my doubts about you Laura, but trust is all we have left now." Robin stated

"What about your tomes?" Anna added

"Those too!" Robin replied

"If we're not back by twelve, come after us!" Laura added

Laura, Robin and Lucina wore clothing to camouflage into the cold dark streets of New York. Slowly but surely, they made their way from street to street until they came across their destination.

"Quite Now!" Laura whispered.

As the trio crept their way past the guards and into the prison area, their luck soon ran out!

"Damn it!" Robin angrily whispered.

The cells were full of intimidating men and women, but no Frederick. Immediately, the idea dawned on the trio that they entered the wrong police station.

They crept back out and began to go from station to station to little success. Finally, a familiar face stopped them dead in their tracks.

"You thought I was a mere man in distress, didn't you." Frederick stated

"But… How?!" Robin added

"Easy, they found no records on myself what so ever. After some confusion, they decided to let me go." Frederick asked

"Where's the wire?" Laura asked abruptly.

Frederick lifted his shirt to show a wire taped to his chest. Robin was ready to leave him in the middle of the street when a part of the wire caught his eye.

"I never doubted you Frederick! I knew you were better than that!"

The wire was deactivated. How? Frederick still has not told to this day. Even though his quick thinking saved him from a life in prison.

"Sometimes, it's just good to be bad!" Frederick added

The quartet headed back to the hotel, but when they went to see the Shepherds, they were gone! Immediately, Lucina, Robin, Laura and Frederick rushed down the stairs and through the bustling city streets. AT long last, they came upon the rest of the Shepherds and Doubles and immediately grabbed them and rushed back.

"What's the hurry?!" Chrom asked

"HURRY, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN CAUGHT!" Robin yelled

"Did you even bother to check the time Robin?"

The time was Twelve o one. Just one minute after the groups curfew.

"I forgot about that curfew!" Robin said as his laughed in relief.

"I guess you did!" Chrom added

"Hello everyone!" Frederick added.

Poor Frederick got no attention that night, despite saving himself in a way. His last words that night:

"I feel like Kellam!"

"Hello Frederick!"

Frederick turned around to see a pink and purple Kellam stare at him directly in the eyes. Frederick however was in no mood for trauma and knew it was a mere figment of his imagination! Or was it?

**To be contin…**

"Wait, wait hold up! It was indeed a traumatic response! What a terrible cliffhanger!" Frederick added

I being the writer, did indeed agree, so…

Robin sat at a desk in the hotel room, piecing everything together. All the doubles seemed quite fine, except for one, Kyle. For you see, Kyle had sounded like someone familiar to Robin, someone fatherly…

**To be continued**

**/Author's Note/ I really wanted to have some fun this chapter, bring back the comedic tone and turn the prison escape clichés on their head. Did you enjoy this last chapter? Anything you want to see? Please review! I love feedback and want to make these next few chapters as great a conclusion as possible. This series will be ending this Saturday as it marks the end of a week of daily updates, and an in story week in New York! Afterwards, This Sunday, a sequel will be released chronicling Morgan's journey to Tokyo with her friends. Think Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo only with the style of Outrealm: Earth and a unique plot. For the time being however, I thank you for reading my story!**


	6. Outrealm: Earth Chapter 5

"**Sorry to keep you waiting!"**

**Pit ~ Kid Icarus Uprising Trailer**

**This chapter of Outrealm: Earth is dedicated to:**

**Robin Williams**

**1951 – 2014**

**A true Nintendo fan**

**Day ? (V)**

"WAKE UP! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS." Laura yelled to wake up our cast of characters

"You need to see this"

Laura directed them to the closest possible television she could find.

**MORNING NEWS**

**We have some breaking news to share. A portal has opened in the middle of Times Square. It seems to be of another world but police are currently investigating. If you know anything about this portal feel free to call the station. We will continue to report on this matter as more information is uncovered.**

"The Portal…" Lucina said "HURRY, TO THE PORTAL."

"Calm down Lucina, what's the rush?" Chrom asked

"With every portal comes Risen!"

As Lucina, Robin, Chrom and Frederick prepared to leave, they were approached by Anna.

"I'm staying behind…"

"WHAT?!" Chrom replied

"This is a land of riches for me to exploit. I can't just leave here. Go on, I'm sure you'll run into fifty thousand more of me back home.

"As you wish Anna." Robin replied

The Shepherds said their goodbyes to the doubles and ran out to the nearest possible store. They picked up clothes, hats, dyes for their hair, the lot. This trip back home was going to be the hardest part of the journey. However, Robin couldn't help but feel that someone was following them.

"Everyone, be careful, I have the sense we're being followed." Robin stated

"Robin, last I checked, I'm the leader…" Chrom added "SO EVERYONE LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!"

"Chrom, you've gone mad. Is this the wisest decision?" Frederick asked

"YES IT IS!" Chrom replied

**Chrom's Sanity involved into Insanity**

Chrom began to chase who remained of the Shepherds for countless blocks on end. Finally, he had them cornered in a dark alley way. He readied the Falchion for a finishing strike and… began to laugh.

"By the gods, you actually fell for it!" Chrom said while trying to hold back tears of laughter.

"You mean, this was all a joke?!" Lucina asked

"That is correct." Chrom replied

Chrom's actions normally would have led to annoyance in the barracks, but this time, the only response was anger. However, our heroes were too tired to confront him and made the conscious decision to head to the nearest bathroom.

The Shepherds entered the same McDonald's where the first major confrontation happened and snuck into the bathroom. Immediately, they layered on disguise after disguise, relieved that no one knew of their presence.

"It's not like there's a cam…" Robin said

"THE CAMERA!" Chrom yelled

Robin threw on his disguise and readied his elthunder. He quietly took down the camera and the Shepherds left that close call.

Finally, the Shepherds had made it to Times Square. The portal itself was closed off by yellow tape and guarded by NYPD officers. With their disguises on, they attempted to reason with a police officer. However, things went foul quickly.

"Can I see some identification?" The police officer asked

"Identiwhat?" Chrom replied

"I need some identification or you're not allowed to enter this area. See that yellow tape? It says DO NOT CROSS, and I humbly suggest you listen!"

Before Chrom could argue anymore with the officer, dark magic took its place over the area. The officers fell to the ground and the Shepherds were free to go. When they looked back, they saw Kyle. Kyle's dark magic threw Lucina, Chrom and Frederick to the ground.

"At last Robin, I have you all alone. Either you join me as thedouble of Grima, or they die!" Kyle stated

"Validar, is that you?" Robin replied

"By the gods, who else could it be, Aversa? Of course it's me! I mean, I'm Validar the great and powerful wizard and…"

As Validar began his monologue, Robin used his tomes to lift the Shepherds through the portal. Validar soon realized what was happening and followed them through. As Frederick was lifted through the portal, a few words left his mouth.

"Why did **my** double have to be Validar?!"

Robin was stuck in a thought. What would happen when he exits this portal? Should he take on Validar, or bring his friends to Lissa and Maribelle? But for the time being, how would he get out of this portal?

**/Author's Note/ Slightly shorter as this is all build up to the last chapter which is going up sometime between now and 2015 (Hopefully tomorrow). Anyhow, sorry for the wait on this one. I have been without internet for countless days, been caught in a fender bender while sitting on a bus and many, many other situations. I also now want to share my plans. I will be introducing a new fanfiction called "I Love Lucina." It is a parody of old 1950s sitcoms with references to future times from the time travelling characters. Because I am focusing my time on this story, Morgan's Journey has been delayed. Do you like these ideas or would you rather I fast track Morgan's Journey/ do something else. Please review so I can receive feedback and I'll try to create the best possible reading experience. Once again, sorry for the wait!**


	7. Outrealm: Earth Chapter 6

**Please stay until the end of the story for a very special announcement!**

**Day 5 (Part 2)**

As Robin and the now **awoken **Shepherds made their way out of the portal, Robin's dilemma finally caught up with him. His final decision was to deliver the Shepherds to Lissa's clinic. He placed them on the cots and ran out to face Validar alone.

"VALIDAR, IT'S TIME WE END THIS! JUST ME, AND YOU!" Robin yelled

"DAD, I'LL FIGHT AT YOUR SIDE!" Morgan yelled leading the remaining Shepherds behind her

"I see you taught her well son. It's good to see my granddaughter again." Validar added

The Shepherds attacked with all their might, ready to take on any of Validar's challenges. Morgan and Robin commanded from the side using tactics to give it their all. Everything went well, until Validar retreated to Robin's personal chambers. These chambers were blocked by a spell, so only blood relatives (Validar and Morgan) could enter.

Robin and Morgan ran into the chambers for one last climatic fight. Validar struck Robin with his dark magic, causing him to fall to the ground. Morgan's response was, less then ecstatic:

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

Immediately, Morgan unlocked the skill of her mother, Aether. Using Aether, she regained her health and managed to take down Validar once and for all. However, there was still one problem, Robin still laid down upon the ground.

Morgan picked up Robin and dragged him to Lissa's clinic. There, he was checked out by Lissa, Maribelle and Libra. Unfortunately, they were unable to find any cure to help Robin live. Things seemed bleak with Robin laying nearly lifeless on the cot, but then Lucina told Morgan some required information.

"Daughter, remember when we left for the Outrealm?" Lucina asked

"Yes, I do!" Morgan said, trying to wipe back tears.

"Do you remember when we came back?" Lucina replied

"Yes… just seconds after… Mom, you're a genius. Time does not pass outside of the Outrealms!"

"You've got it!" Lucina replied

Morgan was on her own for now. Most of the adults were off helping revive the fallen Shepherds. However, one group of soldiers were simply being unused, the children.

Morgan rounded up Kjelle, Severa, Gerome and Inigo and began to strategize with them. Ultimately, they agreed on one thing, a cure could be found back in modern times.

Morgan ran to the Outrealm gate with her friends trailing behind her. However, one complication arrived. Where was Anna?

"Where's Anna?" Kjelle asked

"I have no idea! Let's wing it!" Morgan replied

However, this approach was not ideal. The Outrealm gate has thousands of possible portals. When they finally reached the modern times section, another problem arose. Outrealm 3249's portal was no more. Their connection to New York was gone. Morgan was not one to quit, for she had to save her father. She closed her eyes, picked a random portal and stepped through with her friends right behind her. That portal was the one for Outrealm 3250, modern-day Tokyo.

**To be continued… In Outrealm: Earth 2 ~ Morgan's Journey**

**/Author's Note/ Remember when I said Morgan's Journey had been delayed? I was trolling. In fact, the first chapter will be going up later today! One thing I want you to know however, is it will be posted right here. Outrealm: Earth will be renamed Outrealm: Earth Trilogy once chapter one of Morgan's Journey is up! Yes, there's a third one! I think it's worth the month long wait, do you? The reasoning for posting all three stories here is so people can make reference to the earlier chapters without having to dig through pages of fanfics. Do you like this idea? Anyhow, I want to thank you for all the support on this first story, and Morgan's Journey is set to be longer so there's more for the fans. Two more things, first, sorry for another short chapter (This is just the second part of Chapter 5, but I needed a cliffhanger!) and I Love Lucina is now up and as I said in my Author's Note there, it will be updated weekly, not daily. Thanks again for the support!**


	8. Morgan's Journey Chapter 1

**The following has been translated from Japanese to English**

**(Not really, but still, it's in English)**

**Outrealm Earth: 2 ~ Morgan's Journey**

Morgan's had a rough day to say the very least. In the span of mere hours Morgan's family left her and came back seconds later claiming they visited New York, Morgan herself had to battle alongside Robin to defeat Validar and now Robin has a mysterious disease. After some advice from her mother Lucina, Morgan chose to round-up Kjelle, Severa, Gerome and Inigo. She went with them to the outrealm gate to discover that New York was no longer a travel option. Thankfully, there were still some portals to the outside world so she closed her eyes, randomly chose a portal, stepped through and… Ended up in the middle of Haneda airport!

"What is this place?" Kjelle asked

"I have no idea. I assume this outrealm's version of a gate. Now come on, let's find a cleric already!" Morgan added

The airport was a confusing place for our young travellers. Everything from the magical display tomes showing moving paintings on the walls to the various steel wyverns without someone mounted to the top, the culture shock hit our group like a bag of bricks. However, there is no better example then when they went to customs.

"Hello, I just need to tell you, you need to take off your suits of armor!" A customs officer stated

"HOW DARE YOU! THIS SUIT KEEPS ME PROTECTED FROM RISEN ATTACKS!" Kjelle replied

"What, are Risen?" He replied

"Sorry for the confusion, **KJELLE** here just takes things a bit too seriously!" Morgan replied

"Wait, Kjelle that name sounds familiar. Can the rest of you share yours with me!" The officer asked

"I'm Morgan!"

"I'm Inigo"

"I'm Gerome!"

"I'm Severa!"

"Wait, you guys are from Fire Emblem, I love that game! I mean, sightings of characters were found in New York, but in Tokyo. Wow, am I lucky!" The officer Replied

"Um, how come you are familiar with our sacred treasure?" Morgan asked

"Wait… Morgan, hold that thought. I didn't recognize you, because you're a boy in my playthrough!" The officer replied

"Um, What?" Morgan replied

"Yeah, I ship RobinXBasilio and you're his son!" He replied

"OK MY FRIEND, YOU ARE PUSHING YOUR LUCK TODAY!" Gerome yelled

"Hey, calm down Gerome, Lucina's probably back home since you two are married and all!" The Officer replied

"Wait, HE's married to MY mother!?" Morgan replied

"What, NO, he's married to Lucina, not Robin silly!" The customs officer replied

"Listen, can you just tell us how to get out of here. I want to meet the women of this Outrealm!" Inigo said

"Wow, he just said Outrealm! Anyhow, just go to the doors right behind you and you can take a limo to Tokyo." The customs officer replied

"Thanks sir!" Morgan added

As Our group left the airport, the customs officer had one last thing to say:

"THAT WAS SO COOL. THIS IS TOTALLY GOING IN MY FANFICTION!"

With the ordeal finally behind them, Morgan and the group found their way out of the airport. From this point, the goal was to find a limo.

"Hello, sir! Can you take us upon your mechanical steed!" Morgan asked

"My what?" The driver replied

"That black thing!" Morgan replied

"Do you mean my Limo?!" The driver asked

"Yes, your limo, if that is your horse's name!" Morgan replied

"Where would you like to go?!" The driver asked.

"The nearest Cleric station!" Morgan replied

"All right, let's go to the hospital. But before we go, please put all swords in the trunk." The driver replied

The group placed their weapons into the back of the limo and began their drive to the Tokyo Metropolitan Matsuzawa Hospital. Half way through the trip, the driver finally asked them:

"So, what cosplay contest are you entering?!"

"What cosplay, my beauty comes naturally to me!" Severa replied

"Forget it!"

After a lengthy drive, our group finally ended up at the hospital. Now, the only problem was payment.

"Here we are, the Tokyo Metropolitan Matsuzawa Hospital! Now where's the money?!" The driver stated

"Ah yes… the compensation! I almost forgot!" Morgan said

Morgan immediately handed the driver a bullion. He was less than grateful however.

"What is this?!"

"It's a bullion my friend!" Morgan replied

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH A BULLION?!" The driver yelled

"Perhaps trade it at a general goods store. Maybe a travelling merchant will stop by!" Morgan replied

"Great, traveling merchants and general stores. Where do you think I live, Skyrim?" The driver replied

"What is Skyrim?" Morgan asked

"Skyrim is a game for PC, how do you not know that. Are you not a cosplayer?" The driver replied

"What's cosplay?" Morgan asked

"You know what, forget it. I'm going to pawn this useless bullion and your weapons too. Thanks for nothing!" The driver stated

What a day for Morgan indeed. She was without her weapons, down one bullion, and stuck without a ride, but she made it to the hospital. There, the solution would be guaranteed… at least, that's what she thought, However, that's another story for another chapter (preferably the next one!)

**TO BE CONTINUED  
**

**/Author's Note/ How did you enjoy the first chapter? I hope it delivered on the expectations. Anyhow, here we are on the second of three stories under a new collection called The Outrealm: Earth trilogy. Any suggestions on where to locate the third story? Just so you know, the upcoming chapters will deal with a search for a cure, the doubles again and exploring more of Tokyo itself. Also, more parallels shall be made between our world and Ylisse in this story. From the airport terminal as a Outrealm Gate, to the steel wyverns (planes) and mechanical steeds (cars) the story will be more "fish out of water" in comparison to the first one. Once again, thank you for the prolonged support you gave me on the first story, and please review so I can make the story as good as possible!**


	9. Morgan's Journey Chapter 2

**A bonus item is waiting in the Author's Note. Be sure to read to the end!**

**The following has been translated from Japanese to English**

**(Not really, but still, it's in English)**

**Outrealm Earth: 2 ~ Morgan's Journey**

At long last, Morgan and the gang had made it to the house of clerics. How they arrived there, however, was another story. For now, however, all was good in the world.

Morgan led the gang through the large revolving doors and… got stuck in them. Finally, the patron behind them alerted them of the issue.

"You know you're not all supposed to go through the revolving doors at once, right?!"

Morgan and the gang pushed with all their might and were finally able to open the door. Morgan led the gang to the reception desk, but Gerome seemed to preoccupied to follow.

"Look at all these masks! There's surgical masks, gas masks, iron masks, kabuki masks. I don't even know half of the masks I just mentioned and already I'm geeking out! Wait… what's geeking out. By the gods, this culture has already made it to my mind!"

While Gerome had his little "adaption" session, Morgan went up to customer service.

"Hello, I'm looking for an elixir to help cure my father's ailment. Would you happen to have one in stock?" Morgan asked

"Damn cosplayers, always in character." the customer service clerk said under her breath.

"What was that?" Morgan asked

"Nothing: nothing honey! So you need drugs for your father?" the clerk replied

"If drugs are what you call an elixir, then yes!" Morgan responded

"Well… in that case, you need to see our pharmacist. He's in the illness wing on the left!" the clerk responded

"Why would he be in the wings? Is this house of clerics a giant Pegasus?" Morgan asked

"No... no… no… honey he's down the hallway!" the clerk replied

As Morgan and the gang left a woman walked up to customer service.

"How idiotic are those people?!" The clerk asked

"I wouldn't say their idiotic, I'd say their merely **familiar!**" The woman replied

"Wow… you're a dead ringer for the in front!" The clerk responded

"Yes… you could even say I was her **double!**" The woman replied

Gerome followed Morgan and friends down the illness wing and to the pharmacy. Immediately, this caught the attention of Severa.

"Like, Gerome, what is that on your face!" Severa stated

"Yeah, what on earth is that?" Kjelle added

"Why would you wear that?" Inigo added

"YOU DON'T GET IT! NONE OF YOU GET IT! THIS IS A DOCTOR'S MASK! SEE?! Gods, what I wouldn't do to have Lucina here now! She at least gets me!" Gerome furiously responded

"Listen, we don't have time to go on about you swooning over Morgan's mother!" Severa yelled

"What was that about my mother?" Morgan asked

"Oh nothing, except that GEROME wants to DATE her!" Kjelle responded

"GEROME, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU ARE NOT DATING MY MOTHER!" Morgan yelled

"How do you even know she's your mother? Let me clarify something for you… YOU HAVE AMNESIA! You didn't know your mother when you first showed up at the ruins of time all those MONTHS ago. You haven't even seen your infant self. I've seen my infant self, Severa's seen her infant self, hell, your supposed mother that I'm attempting to quote unquote swoon over has seen her infant self. Face the facts you're an outcast Morgan, just like your father!" Gerome yelled

"Get out. GET THE F**K OUT!" Morgan responded while trying to hold back tears

"Gerome, that was too much. Honestly, the only outcast here is you!" Inigo added

Gerome was left alone in the middle of the hallway as the rest of the gang headed towards the pharmacy. Morgan, meanwhile, sat upon the bench and thought to herself:

"What if I am just an outcast? What if I'll never be like my father. Does everyone hate me? Who am I?"

These thoughts were soon interrupted as a woman sat next to Morgan. They looked towards each other and it was like a mirror match. Everything down to the last detail looked the same between the two. Finally, the woman broke the ice.

"Hello Morgan." The woman stated

"Who are you?" Morgan asked

"My name is Yuki. I'm your double Morgan. Did your mother or father tell you of those?" Yuki responded

"I'm sorry Yuki… no!" Morgan replied

"Well, I'm you from this Outrealm. I was able to sense your arrival here and sense that something was wrong?" Yuki added

"Yes… Gerome pushed me to my breaking point. I am trying to forget about it." Morgan responded

"Don't forget about it just yet! There's still one thing I must ask you!" Yuki replied

"What is it?" Morgan asked

"Have you used any words or languages from this Outrealm?" Yuki asked

"Yes, a few. I also speak the local language here, but it's nice to here someone speak English with me!" Morgan responded

"Well, I'm to blame for that! At least you picked up quickly, my friend Laura from New York said her group of Shepherds didn't!" Yuki replied

Morgan and Yuki shared a laugh over some stories Laura had told Yuki. However, there are still two subplots to resolve so goodbye to Morgan and Yuki (until the next chapter!)

Severa, Kjelle and Inigo found their way down to the pharmacy which led to some humorous situations:

"Hello, we're looking for some drugs!" Kjelle asked

"Um, you know drugs are illegal!" The pharmacist replied

"They are! But we need to cure a friends ailment!" Inigo added

"Oh, sorry for misinterpreting you. What ailment does your friend have?" The pharmacist asked

"He was sneezing and coughing a lot, and could not get off a cot! Severa stated

"Oh, your friend has the common cold. I can't help you! Sorry!" The pharmacist replied

The Shepherds could not have picked a worse time to go to Tokyo. You see, there was a wide outbreak of colds all across Japan. This led to a supply and demand issue with the pharmaceutical companies attempting to mass produce cold medicine to meet consumer demands and… wait, you came here for a story, not for an economics lesson. Anyhow, where were we? Ah yes, no cold medicine, economics lesson and Gerome…

Gerome grew angry at himself for his treatment of Morgan and began to think about what he could do. He felt the best solution was to make Morgan a special mask. However, materials were scare and he ended up making one out of used syringes and empty pill bottles. As you know, used syringes are hazardous to people's health. The guards also knew that and grabbed Gerome, and threw him out on the curb. Needless to say… this took a toll on Gerome's self-esteem.

**Will Morgan catch up with the gang?! Will The Gang find some Cold Medicine? Will Gerome run into more trouble? Will the Narrator overuse this announcement style of writing? Find out next time on Outrealm Earth: 2 ~ Morgan's Journey!**

**/Author's Note/ I hope you enjoyed the longest chapter of the trilogy so far! I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you had as much if not more fun reading it! I also have a special announcement… I have opened up a forum for The Outrealm: Earth trilogy. You can talk with each other about the story and predict where it's going next. I also may do Q & A sessions, but only if the forum itself is being used. The link will be in the reviews section or you can type it in from here. The forum is found at: forum/The-Outrealm-Earth-Trilogy-Forums/158861/ **

**Once again, thank you for reading the latest chapter! I'm Dr. VideoGame, you're yourself and this is The Outrealm Earth Trilogy!**


	10. Morgan's Journey Chapter 3

**The following has been translated from Japanese to English**

**(Not really, but still, it's in English)**

**Outrealm Earth: 2 ~ Morgan's Journey**

Yuki and Morgan caught sight of Severa, Kjelle and Inigo and immediately rushed towards them!

"Do you have the medicine?" Morgan eagerly asked

"Sorry Morgan, no luck. However, we did find out what your father's sick with!" Kjelle responded

"Well, what is it?!" Morgan asked

"It seems Robin has come down with a common cold!" Kjelle replied

"Why'd was it a common cold? We're suffering an outbreak!" Yuki added

"What's the cause of the outbreak?" Morgan asked

"Forced conflict by the author!" Yuki replied

**(Fourth Wall Break)**

Morgan and the gang then proceeded to exit the hospital to find Gerome shivering in the rain. Did I mention it was raining? Well, it's a depressing confrontation so rain is practically necessary. Anyhow, Morgan confronted Gerome in arguably the most heated argument this translator has witnessed.

"Hello Morgan!" Gerome said while trying to force a kind smile

"Gerome, do you honestly think I'd forgive you? It's time for a taste of your own elixir!" Morgan stated

"Medicine" Yuki interrupted

"Ah yes… medicine! What you did to me, I can't forgive you for. Clearly you don't seem to care though, always hiding behind your masks. I don't even know who you are because it's a new mask every day and… BY THE GODS, GEROME LOOK OUT!" Morgan yelled

Gerome turned his head to witness the giant ambulance but was too late to respond. The ambulance immediately hit him and he fell to the ground.

"GEROME!" The remaining members of the gang yelled!

Two paramedics immediately exited the back of the ambulance, and carried Gerome to the Emergency Room. Gerome was laid down upon a bed and hooked up to life support. After many hours of laying asleep, Gerome finally **awoke.**

"M…M…Morgan!" Gerome stuttered to say

"Yes Gerome, what is it, what do you need?" Morgan replied

"I'm sorry for all the harm I caused you. You're not an outcast, you're a part of our family. I'm sorry that I said what I did. I was cracking under pressure and didn't know how to respond to the situation. Again, I apologize for how I treated you!" Gerome said in a raspy voice

"It's my fault as well Gerome, I confronted you when I should have taken your situation into account. I'm sorry for any harm a caused to you!" Morgan said while trying to hold back tears

"Morgan… take this" Gerome said as he handed her his mask.

"Gerome… your mask, I can't take it!" Morgan replied

"Keep it as a memory of me! Where I'm going, I won't need it. I will soon be with Grima and watch over you to help you find a cure for your father. Just… do me a favor!" Gerome replied

"Yes Gerome… anything!" Morgan responded

"Tell my mother… GASP!" Gerome said while letting out a gasp

"What… Gerome. Tell her what, TELL HER WHAT!" Morgan yelled releasing the tears

"It's no use Morgan. He's flat lined. He's gone!" Yuki told Morgan

"By the gods… he's gone! This is all my fault!" Morgan cried out as she left the room

Yuki followed Morgan while Severa, Inigo and Kjelle stayed behind. Then, Severa noticed a bright light coming from Gerome's body!

"By the gods! What's going on?!" Severa yelled

The bright light continued to glow until Gerome's body was no more. All that remained was one lone Einherjar. On the front was a picture of Gerome and on the back was an inscription. Inigo picked up the card and read the inscription:

"This is to symbolize that I'll always be with you!" Inigo read and broke into tears…

"By the gods! Gerome!" He said

Immediately, the three friends broke into tears and attempted to comfort themselves after the loss of their friend. Yuki, meanwhile, found Morgan off in the parking lot. As the rain hit her robe, she turned her back to Yuki.

"Morgan, are you alright?" Yuki asked

Morgan then turned herself and removed her hood. Her face had tears running down the side and she was sweating to bullets.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Morgan yelled

"Morgan, to paraphrase Good Will Hunting (R.I.P. Robin Williams), it's not your fault!" Yuki responded

"I'm sorry Yuki, but this is my fault! Gerome's blood is on my hands. I'm the one who confronted him and I'm the one who distracted him from the oncoming traffic. I must go, before I cause any harm to you… or any of my friends. Tell them to return to the portal, they know where it is! I need to continue this journey alone for your safety and for my sanity. So please, let me go!" Morgan said as more tears trailed down her face

"Morgan; wait!" Yuki yelled but alas, she was too late

As Morgan ran away from Yuki, she dropped Gerome's mask on the ground. As Yuki picked up the mask, she reflected on the loss of Gerome. She wondered what funeral arrangements can be made, and how the news would be broken to the people of the other Outrealm. However, these thoughts came to a close by the remaining members of the gang. They quickly approached Yuki and all asked the same question:

"Where's Morgan!"

**/Author's Note/ So… Gerome's dead, Morgans gone and the remaining members of the group have a cryptic Einherjar to deal with! What a chapter! Sorry for the lack of length and humor in this chapter but this chapter was important. Taking inspiration from my old story "Fire Emblem: Stimulation" as well as The Spectacular Now, I thought it was time to change-up the story from the generic "fish-out-of-water" trope. The humor will return in the other chapters but for now, we're on a dramatic cliffhanger. Also, all death is permanent and now you know that the Einherjar are the souls of fallen heroes, captured in a card (Think Soul Gems from Skyrim, but with personality.) Also, have you checked out the Forum yet? I've started a topic and I'm just waiting for posts. Also, can we get some reviews? Both views and reviews are down for Morgan's Journey and I really want to make this story as good as possible.**

**Once again, thank you for reading the latest chapter! I'm Dr. VideoGame, you're yourself and this is The Outrealm Earth Trilogy!**


	11. Morgan's Journey Chapter 4

**Happy 125****th**** Anniversary Nintendo**

**Outrealm Earth: 2 Morgan's Journey**

**Chapter 4**

Morgan sat in the nearest park she could find, praying to the Fell Dragon Naga for help. She couldn't help but feel she had wronged Gerome before his… demise. Finally, after praying for some two minutes, Naga responded.

"Little One, his blood is not on your hands. The world is alright. You've merely lost your way in this world!" Naga said

"Yes, Naga, it appears I have" Morgan added

"Listen, Morgan, I have a proposal. Everything has seemed to go wrong in this world. I can likely send you back to prevent any wrongs." Naga added

"You'd… be willing to do that for me?!" Morgan said trying to cheer up.

Just as Morgan began to feel optimistic, her thoughts were interrupted by Naga.

"Morgan, you have the blood of great time travelers. Lucina, Robin, yourself. I trust you can right any wrongs that may have happened. However, you have to act now Morgan. Do you wish to travel back?!" Naga added

"Yes, Naga. I do!" Morgan replied

As Morgan began to travel through time, her comrades found her before she fully traveled back. As Naga explained to them what had happened, Yuki yelled out to Morgan.

"Morgan, the cold medicine went off sale three days ago!"

With that, Morgan successfully traveled back to three days prior. She awoke in a Sofmap location. Immediately, she turned to the nearest T.V. and watched the latest news report.

_**NEWS FLASH!**_

_**A Portal has appeared in the middle of Times Square. Apparently, this portal is not from here, but rather of another place. Some reports claim that this portal is connected to the world found in popular video game "Fire Emblem: Awakening." We'll report more on this story as it develops. For now, I'm Yuki and you've been watching News Flash.**_

Morgan quietly thought to herself: _'Well, Yuki's a newscaster and my parents are on the T.V.! I guess I've traveled back to… wait my parents!_

Immediately, Morgan darted out of the store and headed out onto the busy Tokyo streets. Restlessly, she searched for the nearest pharmacy running from block to block until she found the nearest pharmacy.

She searched rows upon rows looking for the cold medicine. They had everything there, Stomach medicine, Stool Softener, Allergy medicine yet she could not find any cold medicine. Finally, she decided to talk to the clerk at the store.

"Hello, would you happen to have some cold medicine?" Morgan asked patiently

"Take a number!" The clerk responded

"Um… what was that?" Morgan asked whilst becoming more agitated.

"I said… TAKE A NUMBER!" The clerk responded

"All right, All right. I'll take a number!" Morgan replied

Morgan was then handed a piece of paper with the number 122 on it. She sat in the very large waiting room and waited to be called. Finally, a number was called over the intercom.

_**NUMBER FIVE, PLEASE REPORT TO THE PHARMACIST**_

Morgan then thought to herself: _'Well… this is gonna be a long wait."_

Morgan grabbed the nearest "Tome" in the waiting room and proceeded to read it some fifteen times. Finally, the number was called over the intercom.

_**NUMBER ONE-HUNDRED AND TWENTY ONE, YOU'RE UP!**_

There she was… the final stretch. Morgan waited for that next number.

_**NUMBER ONE-HUNDRED AND TWENTY THREE, YOU'RE NEXT**_

Morgan, angered by the long wait she put up with, pushed through crowds of waiting consumers and darted for the pharmacist.

"LISTEN…. I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR FOUR HOURS AND I'M ONE-HUNDRED AND TWENTY TWO! I'M NEXT!" Morgan yelled at the pharmacist.

"Hey… calm down lady. You can visit next. What do you need?!" The Pharmacist asked

"I…I need cold medicine!" Morgan replied, holding her breath.

"Oh, that's behind the counter. You don't need a prescription for that!" The pharmacist replied

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I'VE WAITED FOR FOUR HOURs AND I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN THE MEDICINE AND-" Morgan started to yell

"Listen, do you want the cold medicine or not?" The pharmacist asked

"Yes… I do!" Morgan replied

The pharmacist handed Morgan the Cold Medicine. Morgan proceeded to take the medicine to the counter. Finally, she had it, she had the medicine. However, these thoughts were soon interrupted by the Clerk.

"That will be one thousand Yen!" The Clerk said.

"…Great" Morgan said with a sigh while handing the clerk a bullion.

"…No, No, No, that's worth one-hundred thousand yen!" The clerk replied

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS OUTREALM! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!" Morgan yelled.

"Wait… did you say Outrealm. Yeah, you're one of those portal guys, aren't you. Listen, it's on the house, just… leave our world alone… okay!" The clerk responded

Morgan happily accepted the free medicine and began to make her way back to the park. Alone the way, she thought of the words said by the clerk. _'Maybe we can stay away from this world. Maybe I can go back and prevent the others from going. Wait… that would mean Gerome would survive too! This is perfect. Now… all I need to do it get back home!"_

As Morgan made her way to the park, she began to wonder if Naga could send her back or if she had to go through the portal. However, these thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Hello Morgan!" The mysterious voice said.

As Morgan inched her way forward, she saw her father.

"Hello Father, why are you here?" Morgan replied

"Oh… Naga said you might be in trouble. So… she healed me and sent me back to help you!" Robin said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Dad, what's with that red twinkle in your eye?!" Morgan asked

"Oh… that… er it's nothing! It's just…" Robin added

"I know it's you Grima! I'm not oblivious!" Morgan replied

"Ah… I see you've found my true identity. I was the one who drove the car into Gerome and now I'm coming to take you out! However, I will give you a starting chance… here!" Grima said while handing Morgan an arcthunder tome.

"Well, It's time to tip the scales!" Morgan added while charging her arcthunder tome

Grima readied his truth and…

**To Be Continued…**

**/Author's Note/ I'm not dead! I'm alive! I hope you enjoyed the next chapter and I hope to finish this story soon. Only 2 chapters left. Then, the big final story Outrealm Earth: 3, The End of the Outrealms. It will be explosive action al a Michael Bay and Humor al a 1 and 2. It's gonna be great and I hope it's worth the wait. Thanks again! **


	12. Finale (Morgan's Journey 5)

**Outrealm: Earth**

**The Finale**

… Struck Morgan with the truth. It seemed as if all hope was lost. For you see, Morgan couldn't handle the truth. (All puns intended)

Grima readied his tome for the final blow but was interrupted by two mysterious on-lookers. One appeared to be similar to Robin and Grima, but with a more modern appearance. The other had an uncanny resemblance to Brian Cranstain from Braking Bad fame. They stood and had a quiet conversation amongst themselves and then traveled to a different time.

Grima was shocked by this event but was ready regardless to strike Morgan down. However, what Grima didn't know was this lead to perfect timing for a certain someone behind him to strike.

Grima looked shocked as a knife pierced through his skin and he fell to the ground. Morgan looked up only to see a hooded woman finishing the deed.

She then proceeded to take off her hood and reveal herself as Anna. Anna then had the following words to say:

"Morgan, let me explain. I've had it with this world, there is nothing left here for me. I prayed to Naga and she sent me over here, to find and protect you. I also know of what happened to Gerome. Now please, just come with me, I can prevent this." Anna explained to Morgan

"Wow, that's one way to deliver exposition. Now, let's go save Gerome!" Morgan enthusiastically replied.

Morgan went with Anna to the airport and waited by the portal for herself to arrive. When Morgan finally arrived, Morgan simply smiled and handed her the medicine.

"Why do you look like me? What is this?" Morgan 2 asked Morgan 1

"I'm you… from the future. Considering the canon, that's not too far-fetched, right?" Morgan 1 replied

"I… guess not." Morgan 2 replied

"Then go along… and take Anna with you. I know she can do the right thing." Morgan 1 responded

"Very well, as my… our mother would say. You have my gratitude." Morgan 2 replied

Morgan led her friends and Anna back through the portal as the future Morgan (Morgan 1) began to fade. She merely had a smile on her face, for she knew that her work was done.

Finally, Morgan made it through the portal and to Lissa. She handed Lissa the medicine, healed her father and all was right in the world. SHe hugged Robin dearly and Ylisse was finally at peace. All was right in the world. The Ylisseans even had a tactical advantage with the 3ds.

To end where we began, let's take a look at an excerpt from The Rules of Traveling to Outrealms and its Many Risks.

"The world of Outrealms are merely a mirror to that of reality. Be they an AU or a self-insert, all Outrealms are created to mirror reality. They often take place in the mind of one other, perhaps in a dream-based scenario."

Taking this excerpt into context… we can only gather one thing:

"Wow… what a strange dream I just had. First Walt Grey and then this Outrealm stuff. I truly don't get it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go call Lucina." Robin said whilst awakening.

**The End**

**/Author's Note/ Thanks DeoGame, you just let me Roseanne my story. As M. Night would put it: "What a Twist!"**

**In all seriousness however, this story was beginning to overstay it's welcome. Since most people who read my stories know I love sitcoms, a send-off to Rosanne was how I intended to end this story from the get-go. Ultimately, a third story seemed a bit impractical so I decided on the twist ending after reading my "shout-out". Finally, I'd like to thank those who read the story. You guys are amazing. However, all things must come to an end, and this case is no different.**


End file.
